


This wasn't on the Schedule

by Poison_Love_Words



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Derek doesn't like to be late. Too bad the rest of the school district doesn't like to be on time. Well, that is except for one other teacher.





	This wasn't on the Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new school year! 
> 
> Today was my first day of school (teacher training day) and it was so awful that I needed some Sterek humor in my life. This is based on a true event.

He should have listened to Erica. She told him not to bother showing up until 8:30 (at the absolute earliest), but the email said the training started at 8:00am. Derek couldn't just be late for his first day, nor could he ignore the schedule. He lived and died by the plan in his class.   
  
Of course, that didn't seem to be a quality anyone else at the district possessed. Seeing as he arrived just before 7:50am and not even the trainers were present. At first, he thought maybe he got the wrong room, but upon a quick look down the hallway, all the other classrooms were locked and dark. He heads back to the room and finds a seat near the wall, a few rows from the back. With a sigh, Derek rechecks his email to make sure he has the right time and place.   
  
Although he's only been teaching autism support for a few months, Derek knows he's adopted more than a few maladaptive habits from his students. Well, to be honest, he already had most of the groundwork established for most of the behaviors, the kids just seemed to escalate them. The need to be on-time and have a detailed outline was ingrained in his very soul. A way to control the chaos of his life. This training was going to be torture if people were already running late, he should have known he'd be alone after what happened when he arrived at the admin building.  
  
The secretary laughed out loud when he told her he was there for crisis management training. Once she got herself under control, she politely inquired if he might want to go find a coffee at the cafe down the street. Derek felt his cheeks heat up as she continued to stare at him. He quickly mumbled a 'no thanks' and hurried to the second floor.   
  
Letting out an annoyed sigh when he found his email inbox was empty, Derek shoves his phone in his pocket. A glance at the clock shows he's only been waiting two minutes, but the silence and waiting are already getting to him. Thankfully, he brought his e-reader and just downloaded a new romance that morning. Figuring no one was around to judge his choice of books, he opens the device and sets in for a few minutes of leisurely reading.  
  
No sooner does he get comfortable, or as relaxed as the hard-wooden chair will allow then he hears a commotion in the hallway and the door flies open. A tall, lanky man rushes into the room in a whirlwind. His bag is trailing behind him and gets shut in the door, the man struggles with it for a moment before turning back to the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. I forgot …" the man's words trail off as he looks around. His expression quickly morphs from worry to confusion. 

A (cute) upturned nose scrunches up as he takes in the empty room, then he spots Derek. Without preamble, he gets a big smile on his face as he makes his way over to Derek. For his part, Derek can only stare in fascination as the objectively handsome man stalks over and with a happy sigh, he plots into the chair next to him. Derek raises a brow in question as the man regards him.

"Hi! I'm Stiles, you must be new to the district too," his voice is smooth and isn't too loud despite his palpable excitement.

"Derek," he holds out a hand to shake and tries not to shiver at the spark that seems to race through his fingers as Stiles takes his hand, "and this is my first year. You? I take it you didn't get the warning?" Derek's not usually a talker, but there is something about this man that calls to him.

Stiles' mouth twitches to the side for a moment, and then he laughs, "Oh man, you mean Boyd wasn't just giving me a hard time?"

Derek gives him a confused look that Stiles apparently understands because he continues, "I was here at the end of last year, so I missed the training until this year. When I found out about it and told my papa, Boyd, he told me not to bother coming until 8:30, but I thought he was just teasing me about thinking I'm late if I'm not early."

Derek smiles and lets out a little chuckle, "Sounds close to the conversation I had with Erica."

"You have Erica Reyes as your room para?" Stiles' voice is filled with humor.

"Yeah, you know her?" 

"Kinda, Boyd is her fiancé," Stiles chews on his lip a moment and seems to be debating on something. Seeming to come to a decision he continues, "That must make you the devilishly handsome, angel-sent Mr. Hale." He smirks at Derek's incredulous look.

"Do I dare ask?" Derek isn't sure he wants to know if Erica is involved.

Stiles laughs, "Boyd mentioned he might have to go check out the new teacher Erica was gushing about. She went on about his dreamy eyes, and chiseled body, and perfectly pitched voice," Stiles is leaning back in his chair talking in a wistful voice, "Of course, after three days of her teasing Erica told Boyd it was a shame the teacher was gay." 

He stops abruptly and glances back over at Derek. Derek only looks at him with a blank face, not wanting the other man to know how amused and flattered he feels from those words. "I'm upset she didn't mention my charming wit and perfectly proportioned ankles." Derek teases in a quiet voice, willing the blush he feels inching across his face to disappear.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times before a laugh burst out of him. He chuckles for a few moments before getting himself under control, "Dude, you forgot your modesty and sharp wit."

"Don't call me dude," Derek scowls but knows it is futile because of his blush and the smile that won't leave him. He watches in amusement as Stiles rolls his eyes, "I feel at a horrible disadvantage now," Derek grouses.

"Oh? Because clearly, Boyd is the superior para?" Stiles teases back.

"That is an argument we will have to revisit since obviously, Erica wins," Derek finds himself relaxing as he shifts to face Stiles fully, immensely pleased to ss Stiles mirroring his movements, "No, it sounds like you know all about me, and I know next to nothing about you."

"I am saddened to know Boyd is not singing my praises at home. I mean hello, I am prime real estate right here," Stiles waves a hand up and down his side.

Derek arches one brow as he stares at Stiles, "You are as ridiculous as she said." He keeps his face utterly blank as Stiles gasps in outrages, before the other man can get too worked up, he goes on, "I'm kidding! She only mentioned how much better the teacher was this year who was working with Boyd."

Stiles sits up a little in his chair and preens as the compliment, "You say the nicest things," he waves a hand in an 'oh you' gesture. 

"Ha, go tell that to my students," Derek mutters drily before he can stop himself, "pretty sure most of them are plotting my death."

"Aww, that just means you are doing something right. You teach autism support, right?" Stiles tells him as he pulls out a thermos.

"Yes, it's both the best job ever and the worst," Derek shares a knowing smile with Stiles, "you didn't say what you taught?" 

"Emotional support aka the bad behavioral dumping ground, as I hear everyone call it," Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs out an annoyed breath.  
Derek gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze before he can think about it, "Don't listen to them, from what I've heard they are just pissed you aren't a pushover like the last teacher," he thinks Stiles is leaning into his hand, but doesn't want to read into it too much.

"Thanks, dude, that actually means a lot coming from the teacher who wrangled in Scott McCall," Stiles smirks as Derek groans and sinks down into his chair.

"That boy is a menace! I have no idea how he ended up in autism support, but now that he is doing better, I think I'm stuck with him," Derek groans as he thumps his head against the chair back with a wince. 

Stiles gives him a sympathetic look and rubs a hand over the back of his head, "The trappings of being a good teacher," he tells Derek with a sigh, "you get the kids ready to learn and then you actually have to teach them. Go figure."

Derek lets out a bark of laughter, "Yeah, who knew I would actually have to do my job."

"Right?!" Stiles exclaims with amusement, "Too bad we aren't like the others and slept in today."

Derek grumbles in agreement, "At least we know for tomorrow."

Stiles is quiet for a long while after Derek's comment. He is once again chewing on his lip in thought and sneaking glances at Derek. Derek worries he might have said the wrong thing when Stiles finally speaks up, "So uh," he clears his throat, then in a rush, he asks, "would it be completely out of line of me to ask you to join me for coffee tomorrow morning?" 

Derek blinks at him, taking a moment to comprehend what Stiles is asking. When the words finally register, he fights off another blush, "I could be persuaded to meet you at the café down the street instead of sitting on these rocks for an hour tomorrow morning."

Stiles beams at him, "Awesome because my ass is already asleep. Although I'm happy I got here early." He adds shyly, "especially since now I can claim you as my partner for this training."

Derek gives him a blank stare, "who said I wanted to be your partner?" 

Stiles sputters at him, "Rude Hale. How very rude of you. You teach children with that attitude?" 

Derek gives him a lazy smile, "Naw, I just tease cute ES teachers with it."

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, "I am beginning to think you have entirely too much humor for autism support."

"Shh, don't tell Erica. She still thinks I'm a broody maladjusted bag of angst," Derek winks at Stiles.

"Somehow I get the feeling she already knows the truth," Stiles bumps their shoulders together at Derek's pained groan. "don't worry your non-secret secret is safe with me if you are my partner for class."

"You know, I was going to agree to be your partner anyway," he laughs as Stiles maturely sticks out his tongue, "Did you read over the roster?" He asks in mild horror. 

Stiles pause with his thermos halfway to his mouth, "No. Is it that bad?"

Derek raises a brow, "Worse and the trainer I hear is a real … peach."

Stiles whips his head around to gape at Derek, "NO! He pulls out his phone and seems to be frantically opening his email as he chants, "Not him. Please, not him. I can't deal with his nonsense today." 

Derek is pulled from his observations as the door bangs open and an irritated voice says a few choice curses. Stiles groans beside him and sinks down into his chair with a look of bleak acceptance, "You okay?" Derek is more than a little concerned.

Stiles seems to pull himself together with a little shake of his head. He turns toward Derek with a mischievous grin, "Oh yeah, it's going to be awesome." 

"I see you were able to make it, Bilinski," the man standing up front shouts out.

"Glad to see you can still teach, coach!" Stiles shouts back with a bright smile.

Finstock grumbles something as he waves a dismissive hand at Stiles. He drops the box in his arms with a loud bang on the desk and ignores the pair completely as he starts setting up for the training. 

Stiles places a hand on Derek's arm, "This is going to be a long, long, loooooooong training." 

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, "So the rumors are true," he only groans at Stiles' amused look and nod.

"He's a good coach, but a crappy teacher," Stiles shrugs, "at least we know the other rumors are true and this will be a short training."

"Huh, guess that works out," Derek glances at the clock and notices it's nearing 8:30. Not sure what comes over him, he asks, "Since Finstock is notorious for working through lunch, wanna grab a bite to eat when we finish." He rubs at the back of his neck, "We can review the materials or something?"

"Why Mr. Hale, you charmer." Stiles flutters his eyelashes, "I'd love to."

Derek smiles as they both settling into the uncomfortable chairs. Stiles keeps up a quiet running commentary as others finally begin to enter. There are more than a few times Derek has to fake cough to cover the laughter Stiles' comments invoke. The training is long and tedious despite being over at 1pm; Finstock does end up teaching right through lunch. Derek doesn't mind as he and Stiles agree on a place to eat as they leave. He's even happier when later that night an email comes out saying the start time has been pushed till 8:30am. Stiles texts him shortly after and they debate on how much extra time that gives them for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Even though I have a ton of incomplete fics (I am working on them!) I have a few more idea for teacher!sterek and might do a short series about them. Would anyone be interested?


End file.
